


health insurance

by glim



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Artist Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020, bucky just wants to give steve nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim
Summary: Bucky wants to surprise Steve with coffee; god, he wants to surprise Steve with every single good thing ever in the world, but coffee is probably a better place to start this morning.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 383
Collections: Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020





	health insurance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shrinkyclinks Fest 2020, for Prompt 55: Sugar Daddy Bucky and reluctant sugar baby Steve. 
> 
> Thank you to the mods for running this fest, to L.A. for the adorable prompt, and to saxifactumterritum for reading it over. <33

The Starbucks across the street from the park is just busy enough that Bucky has time to feel uncertain about picking up coffee before the art show. He wants to surprise Steve with coffee; god, he wants to surprise Steve with every single good thing ever in the world, but coffee is probably a better place to start this morning. He already knows Steve's morning order by heart--grande, with almond milk and a short of vanilla--and can already imagine the soft look of relief on Steve's face as he takes the first sip. 

For himself, Bucky orders a tall with cream, asks the barista to label their cups with their initials, and drops a twenty dollar bill into the tip jar. He'd drop twenty bucks every day just to see Steve smile, if he's being honest with himself, and Bucky's pretty sure he's beyond being able to lie about what the smile does to him. 

The morning waiting for Bucky outside is a clear, cool spring Sunday morning, the scent of dew still clinging to the air before the sun burns it off. The grass is still damp when he crosses the street to the park, but most of the exhibits are already set up. At the edge of the sculpture garden, turned aside so that Bucky can see the sharp line of his profile, is Steve. He's dressed in jeans and a white button up, his hair windblown and glasses tucked into the pocket of his navy cardigan. The sun catches his hair and Bucky's breath catches for a split second right in his throat. 

_Every single good thing ever. ___

__Before he can indulge in the thought, Steve turns and sees Bucky, and the smile that appears on his face is worth every cup of coffee Bucky can imagine. He hands Steve his cup as soon as he's close enough, then dips his face down to brush a quick kiss over Steve's lips._ _

__"Hey..." Steve leans up into the kiss and smiles again as he wraps his hands around the coffee cup. "You showed up. With _coffee_. How did you know?" _ _

__"You invited me, so, yeah, I'm here. With coffee," he adds, "because I know you. Breakfast was a granola bar on the subway so you could get here early."_ _

__"Right, but..." Steve gives a quick one-shoulder shrug; he also makes the most adorable, grateful sound after taking a couple long sips from his cup to accompany his blissed-out coffee smile. "Okay. Hot coffee earns you early admission and a personal tour."_ _

__"What were you going to do if I showed up empty-handed?"_ _

__Steve thinks for a moment, then shakes his head. "You never show up empty handed."_ _

__"I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing from your tone of voice." Steve's right, though, and Bucky can't help but feel the warmth of Steve knowing him that well, too._ _

__"Hmm..." Steve thinks for another moment. His hand slips into Bucky's and tugs him towards the path by the sculpture garden. "Me either," he says, but his hand squeezes Bucky's._ _

__The spring Art in the Park exhibit is set to open at eight o'clock that morning, but at seven-thirty, their walk through the sculpture and flower gardens and maze of paintings is quiet and unrushed. Steve explains each of the exhibits to Bucky with the exuberance and care that Bucky can recall from the earliest days of their friendship. He can't remember a time when Steve Rogers didn't want to make the world a better place through art._ _

__Watching Steve gestures at paintings and wonder at sculpture reminds Bucky that there's never been a time when he wasn't at least a little in love with Steve Rogers. His blue eyes and big heart and those gentle, strong hands. When Steve turns and smiles at him, all Bucky wants to do is kiss him over and over again in the sun-drenched park._ _

__He settles for one kiss, then another, then slides his arm around Steve's shoulder to tuck Steve against his side. They spent five years apart after college and then another year figuring out that they could have more between them than friendship. Bucky's pretty sure that's a long enough wait to justify wanting to keep Steve this close and safe, for enjoying how Steve's body curves right into his own._ _

__"Those paintings, the ones you liked especially," Bucky says, gesturing with his coffee cup, "I can buy one of those? They're really good."_ _

__"Right. They're available for purchase, everything in the emerging artists showcase is." Steve walks past a few of the brightest paintings, stops in front of one that's a soothing abstract of blues and greens, and brushes his fingertips over the very edge. "This one... in your living room, maybe?"_ _

__All Bucky can look at is how Steve's reverent fingers skim a curl of green paint and how the sun tips his eyelashes gold.__

__* * *_ _

__"You bought all five paintings," Steve says. " _Five_ paintings." _  
_

__"For you," Bucky replies. "Because you liked them." He'd ordered and paid for the paintings on Sunday; their arrival on Friday, the same night that Steve had planned to stay at his place, was just a lucky coincidence._ _

__"For me?" Steve frowns, looking down at Bucky as he gets into bed, and lets out a huff of a sigh. He tugs Bucky's hair loose from its tie, then smoothes it down over his shoulders in that quiet, gentle way he has. "You gotta stop buying me stuff, Buck. I don't need five paintings or new sweaters or--"_ _

__"You get chilly in the evening, or in the art museum when the air conditioning is on." Bucky slides in closer next to Steve in his bed and brushes his feet against Steve's colder ones. He gets chilly at night, too, and Bucky's had to learn to sleep with a collection of blankets and pillows now that Steve spends a few nights a week here._ _

__Bucky's never been happier. Picking out clothes for Steve, ordering art supplies for him, watching his eyes widen a little when Bucky has groceries delivered. All of it makes him happier than spending any amount of money on himself ever would._ _

__"I _don't_ \-- well, sometimes, but I don't need a half dozen sweaters from J.Crew." Steve gives another huff, then tugs off his glasses and takes out his hearing aid. He pauses, then leans down to kiss Bucky on the nose. "I'm going to hang four of those paintings in your apartment so it doesn't look like a boring engineer lives here." _ _

__"I feel like I should be offended." Brushing his nose up against Steve's earns Bucky a smile and another kiss._ _

__"Hm. I feel like _I_ should be offended by your lack of interior decoration." _ _

__"I got blankets and candles." Bucky nestles in so he can breathe in the soft, minty-herbal scent of Steve's soap and shampoo._ _

__"That doesn't count." Once he's warmed his feet against Bucky's calves, Steve curls up closer and strokes Bucky's chest. "If you didn't work ten hours a day, you might notice."_ _

__Bucky hums in response. Between grad school and getting together with Steve, he took a job at a top engineering firm. A good job, with good opportunities for advancement and great benefits. A thought snags in Bucky's mind and he runs his hand up and down Steve's side, pleased with the way Steve presses even closer to him._ _

__"What?" Steve asks, sleepy and soft. "Thinking about how you work too many hours?"_ _

__"Not exactly... Just thinking, sweetheart. You can hang those paintings wherever you like, and I'll get you more for place, too."_ _

__Steve sighs in reply, but he's too warm and sleepy to protest. He falls asleep before Bucky does, leaving Bucky to tug on that stray thought and play around with it before he falls asleep himself.__

__* * *_ _

__The next morning, Steve brings coffee back to bed and settles himself amidst the blankets and pillows while Bucky wakes up. He's only in a pair of Bucky's pajama pants, the grey and white stripe ones that are worn to softness, and his tortoise shell glasses. Still muzzy with sleep, Bucky leans in to kiss the point of Steve's shoulder and find the hollow of his hipbone with the tips of his fingers._  
_

__"You're awake?" Steve asks and offers Bucky coffee. When Bucky just buries his face in Steve's neck, Steve laughs, low and deep, and settles in closer to him._ _

__The second time Steve offers him coffee, even pushing the tangle of Bucky's hair off his shoulder and face, Bucky takes a few sips. It's sweet and hot, the way Steve likes it first thing in the morning, and Bucky leans in to kiss Steve after they've both had a few more sips._ _

__"Good morning. I'm awake now. Sort of." Bucky stretches lazily and slides his arms around Steve; after a few more kisses, he slides Steve into his lap. "What if I spend all morning in bed with you?"_ _

__"Hmm... I think you can convince me." Tucked right into the cradle of Bucky's hips, Steve nudges himself closer._ _

__"Can I?" Bucky maps his hands over Steve's shoulders and chest, strokes the flat plane of his stomach, and strokes the line of dark blond hair that dips below the waist of his pajama pants._ _

__Steve's just ticklish enough to squirm pleasingly at the touch, pleasure shivering through his body as Bucky strokes the same sensitive spot a few times over. When Steve arches his back with a soft, barely voiced gasp, Bucky settles his hands at Steve's hips to hold him good and close._ _

__He'll have his hands all over Steve, soon, and hopefully have Steve's mouth all over him soon thereafter. For a moment, though, all Bucky wants is to look at how perfect Steve is like this, sleep mussed and flushed pink, half-hard and needy._ _

__The moment never lasts as long as Bucky hopes it will, mostly due to his own need to continue kissing and touching Steve, and he tumbles Steve back against the blankets as soon as he can. From there, though, their Saturday morning love-making is slow and warm, syrupy kisses and skin-murmured endearments._ _

__Steve's still flushed and panting, sprawled over Bucky as much as he is over the sheets, when Bucky nuzzles a kiss against his temple._ _

__"D'you know what I really want to give you?" Bucky asks. He's so warm and loose-limbed, he can't help how he keeps nuzzling Steve as he talks._ _

__"....mm? Breakfast?" Steve draws a wandering little pattern over Bucky's chest and pets the dark hair there until Bucky sighs._ _

__"I'll get you breakfast, eggs and toast and juice. And health insurance," Bucky adds, nosing against the sweat-damp hair at Steve's temple._ _

__Steve shifts, draws away a few inches, and frowns at Bucky. "Buck--"_ _

__"You need better insurance. Don't say--"_ _

__" _Bucky_ ," Steve interrupts, frowning harder when Bucky reaches up to press his thumb against the frown-crease between his eyes. _ _

__"Don't you want a better prescription plan?" Bucky laughs at the way Steve tries to push his hand away, then gathers him in closer and hugs Steve until he huffs a frustrated sigh. "I won't do it if you don't want me to, but... I'd love to."_ _

__Steve tenses, like he's going to stay something, then subsides. "I'll think about it. I want breakfast first, and I want you to show me your work schedule. I'm going to be your health insurance, too."_ _

__It's Bucky's turn to sigh, knowing that the _you work too damn many hours_ conversation is going to happen again, but even that talk will be worth it if he can get Steve to agree to his health insurance plan. _ _

__Breakfast first, Bucky decides, and reaches for his phone to order from the niche little cafe by his apartment of which Steve's so secretly fond.__

__* * *_ _

__Almost a week's worth of text conversations and voicemails pass between them while Bucky gets stuck in a morass of overtime and extra work projects. Most of his texts from Steve are ones scolding him for working too much and for not telling Steve that he's working so much. Which, well, Bucky's too busy with work to actually give Steve that much warning._  
_

__But he misses Steve. He misses his voice and his hands and the way he says _Buck_ in that certain tone of voice that makes it sound like an endearment. Too many twelve hour days at work and two hours of wallowing in bed after work on Friday are enough to convince Bucky to just call Steve, to call him and tell him he can't stand not hearing his voice. _ _

__Anyway, Steve doesn't look like he's doing much better, sounding raspy-voiced and breathless in his voicemails, and looking pale and tired when Bucky can finally FaceTime him on Friday evening._ _

__"I know you're tired," Bucky says. "I can tell."_ _

__"I'm okay," Steve says. He's already in bed, even though it's just past seven, and he's rubbing his face as he talks._ _

__"We don't have to talk. I just miss you, Stevie." There's something else there, though, beyond the work exhaustion and the little empty feeling in his chest when he hasn't seen Steve in a while._ _

__"Miss you, too, Buck." Steve turns aside to clear his throat. "Are you actually in bed?"_ _

__"Yeah, but... you know how hard it is to sleep with all these blankets and no Steven to hog them all?" Bucky asks. He kicks one of the blankets aside on his unmade bed, but it doesn't feel quite so empty without Steve now that they're on the phone._ _

__"Nobody to bring you coffee too early in the morning..." Steve barely manages the comment before he devolves into a coughing fit that takes away his breath and leaves him sighing at himself. "Sorry... my asthma's being a bitch lately."_ _

__"Yeah? You sure you're all right?" Bucky asks when Steve coughs again, then can't help the soft, sympathetic sound that comes from someplace deep inside him. "Stevie..."_ _

__Another sigh, and Bucky can see Steve pull himself out of bed and pad around his apartment, then run water as he gets himself a drink. "You feel like spending some money on me today? We can even talk about the health insurance thing."_ _

__"What do you need, sweetheart? Dinner? Groceries?" Bucky's ready to make a list, but reminds himself to let Steve decide first._ _

__Steve's quiet for a few seconds, and before he answers, he has to cough a little first. "Cold medicine? Maybe some tissues and stuff? Dinner would be nice."_ _

__"Right, you make a list for groceries to get delivered, I'll stop at Walgreens on my way over to your place, and we'll decide on dinner together."_ _

__"That sounds _perfect_ ," Steve says and the relief in his voice is echoed right in Bucky's heart.__

__* * *_ _

__Bucky brings the bags from the Walgreens into the bedroom, then lies down on the bed across from Steve and watches him for a couple minutes. His blond hair is a true mess, rumpled up all over the place and still finding its way into his eyes. Which look tired and watery, a sure sign he's had too many nights without enough sleep in addition to too many long days at the arts center and museum._  
_

__"I'm glad you finally told me you were sick," Bucky says. He reaches across the bed and nudges Steve's hair from his eyes with one fingertip. "I got you NyQuil and Kleenex and an extra blanket."_ _

__"I'm not that sick." Steve's jaw sets into a frown. "I'm just..." He waves vaguely towards the box of tissues and inhaler on the bed with him. His glasses, tablet, and phone rest atop the comforter, too, along with one of Steve's sketchbooks and his planner. He doesn't have his hearing aid in, a sure sign he's too tired and congested to bother. "It's just a cold. And you had a really long week."_ _

__"And you're working in bed because, what, you're too run down to get up? Your chest hurts?" Bucky hazards the question and regrets it immediately when Steve replies with a congested huff that turns into a fit of coughing. As soon as Steve curls down into the coughs, Bucky rests a hand between his shoulder blades and rubs warmly. "There, babydoll, it's all right..."_ _

__By the time the spasm passes, Steve's face is flushed and his expression one of frustrated exhaustion. He doesn't move away from Bucky's touch, however, and instead leans in with a tired sigh after Bucky reaches across him for his water bottle to offer Steve a few sips. When Steve lets out another sigh, Bucky guides him to lean back against the pillows and reaches up to stroke Steve's hair again._ _

__Steve glances at him for a second, looks away, then looks back at Bucky and presses into his touch. The movement is so soft and warm, so intimate and unexpected, that Bucky's heart catches right in his chest. He knows then, right in that moment, that he could love Steve like this for the rest of his life. He could love Steve through all his vulnerable moments and his vicious ones, through all the late nights and long days, through that great passion for art and justice in his heart and through all the other loves that crowd inside it._ _

__Bucky brushes Steve's hair back off his warm forehead, leans in to press a quiet kiss there, and rests his own forehead against Steve's. Steve presses into that touch, too, his body curling in closer to Bucky's on his bed and his hand resting at Bucky's waist._ _

__"I'm so glad you're here," he says, his voice quiet, raspy. "Can you..." Steve's breath goes a little shaky, like he might start coughing again, but evens out as he tucks his face into Bucky's neck. "Can you stay?"_ _

__Bucky's heart catches again. He kisses the top of Steve's head and holds him closer, then kisses him again when Steve burrows in against him. They're both close and quiet for a little longer, then Bucky rubs Steve's arm when he coughs and shivers._ _

__"Yeah, sweetheart, yeah, I can do that. You want to go take a hot shower to warm up while I order dinner?" It's more of a strong suggestion than a question, and thankfully Steve nods in agreement. Bucky wants to hold him for a few more minutes, though, and to bask in the warmth and the closeness, and in the wonder of knowing how _much_ he wants to be here with Steve, how much Steve wants him here. _ _

__Fifteen minutes pass before Steve makes a move to get out of bed, and then fifteen more while he showers and Bucky orders enough Chinese food to last Steve the next few days. He changes the sheets on Steve's bed, too, and folds the blanket he bought for Steve at the foot of the bed._ _

__Bucky's still smoothing his hands over the plush fleece blanket when Steve pads back into the bedroom. He pauses a moment in the doorway, bashful, then comes to wrap his arms around Bucky from behind and rest his cheek against the back of Bucky's shoulder._ _

__"Did you get me soup?" Steve asks._ _

__"Two kinds..." Bucky can't help but smile when Steve shakes his head, then tightens his arms around Bucky._ _

__"I'm not _that_ sick." _ _

__"I know."_ _

__"Okay. Good. That's good, Buck," Steve murmurs. He kisses the back of Bucky's shoulder, kisses him again and rubs his face against Bucky's sweater. "I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I know you're just... you fuss at me so much, but I know it's because you care."_ _

__Bucky turns in Steve's arms, then leans down to brush his lips against Steve's damp hair. "I do. So much. It's like... I just want to give you everything."_ _

__Steve laughs, the sound rough and low, and shakes his head. "I don't need _everything_." _ _

__"I know." Bucky kisses Steve's hair again. "I--"_ _

__"I love you," Steve says before Bucky can say anything else. He tightens his arms around Bucky once more and holds himself so close and so tight. "I love you, Buck, and not because you buy me art supplies and three kinds of soup when I have a runny nose, but _also_ because you do things like buy me art supplies and soup when I'm sick. I didn't think I'd ever let anyone..." His voice goes a little watery there and Steve pushes his face right into Bucky's chest. _ _

__"I love you, too, Stevie. I'll buy you sketchbooks and soup as long as you let me." Bucky sinks into the tight, warm hug._ _

__"As long as you let me remind you not to work fifty or sixty hours a week?" Steve turns aside to cough, then rests his cheek against Bucky's chest. "Let's have some soup and watch a movie, and you can drug me to sleep."_ _

__"Hm, a true romantic evening." Not that Bucky cares; he doesn't care at all, not when he can have Steve next to him, not when they can doze off on each other watching television, then curl up in bed together._ _

__Not when he knows they'll both sleep better tonight and that they'll wake up together tomorrow morning, safe and close._ _


End file.
